The use of a switch device is known, for example, from a hatchback of a motor vehicle. It is used for the purpose of manually unlocking or locking the hatchback in order to open the hatchback.
A switch device is known from DE 10 2006 057 034 A1. A snap dome of this switch device cooperates with a micro switch in such a manner that the micro switch is actuated in the event of pressure on the snap dome. It is disadvantageous in a case that a substantial actuating force is to be applied when pressing on the snap dome. In addition, penetration of moisture and/or dirt into the switch device can never be entirely prevented in the case of the known switch device.
At least one object is to propose a switch device, which is simple to actuate and in which the danger of penetration of dirt and/or moisture is reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.